Back to the Labyrinth
by thebabewiththepower15
Summary: Sarah gets a new next-door neighbor who is an eccentric scientist with a mysterious collection of clocks. The one in particular that intrigues her is one with a thirteenth number...
1. Chapter 1

Back to the Labyrinth- A Crossover Fanfiction story

I own none of the movies, books, etc. They all belong to their rightful owners. The use of these characters is protected under Fair Use. Should a problem occur, I will make necessary changes.

Chapter 1- The New Neighbor

All was normal at the house-almost.

Sarah Williams quietly crept throughout her new, sick neighbor's house with a Crock Pot of chicken noodle soup and a box of tissues. _Poor Doc _she thought. He lay snoring on the khaki, old sofa, with various tissues scattered around him. The T.V. sat whirring, as if trying to alert him. Einstein's food, along with some of his science experiments, sat neglected, waiting for Doc to revive from the evil Strep virus.

It was then that she heard a choir of mysterious ticking noises. Sarah stepped over a spilled green flask on his living room carpet to go see where it was coming from. Apparently, it was coming from Doc's home laboratory. She opened up the door to find an entire room full of-

"Clocks. Interesting." she muttered. Sarah scanned the room of clocks. There were so many! The last person she met that was so fascinated by them was…no. She didn't want to think of that right now. Besides, she needed to be the heroine to nurse Doc back to health. There was one in particular that caught Sarah's eye- it had a thirteen at the top instead of a twelve. It was golden and gleaming- almost magical.

Back on the couch, Doc yawned, coughed, and gingerly opened his eyes.

"Sarah? Great Scott! What are you doing in there?"

"Why does that clock…What's it doing here?" she stammered.

"Oh. That? I got it at…at the place where I get my fuel."

"You…You get _Plutonium _from the Underground?"

"Well, yes. You see, part of the reason I moved here is to get away from certain people who… didn't want me alive."

"Ok, but how do you know about the Underground?"

"It was a mistake, actually. I was conducting an experiment having to do with teleportation. I ended up there for a week or so. But that place- one of its major exports is plutonium."

"How did you get back?"

"I went to the king. He gave me a crystal to teleport back. I still have it. We actually became quite good friends when we weren't arguing over science and magic. He saw my collection of clocks and opted to give me it for Christmas."

He sipped his soup.

"He even helped me save my life by requesting that I move here so that way I'd be safe from those people with guns…"

Sarah promptly squealed in anger and left the house.

"Did I say something?"

Sarah ran out the door to the neighborhood park.

"Through dangers untold…" she quoted.

Sarah closed her eyes dreamily.

"Sometimes, I wish that I had stayed" she said to herself.

A white-feathered barn owl flew over her, hooting gently in the branch in one of the evergreen trees above.

"Sarah.", called Doc.

Sarah turned.

"What do you want?"

"To tell you something very important."

"What is it?"

He paused.

"The Underground has deteriorated since you've left. If there's anything I've learned, it's that magic and science intermingle. Your decision not to stay has affected the space-time continuum."

"So…you're saying that I need to go back to the Labyrinth and stop myself from saying "You have no power over me" in order to save…the world?"

"Precisely."

With that said, I she began her second adventure to the Underground…in a De Lorean.

….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

In the midst of the thunderstorm that crept over the William's Victorian-styled house, the doorbell rang suddenly. Mrs. Williams, who wiped off the sweat off of her forehead, abandoned her cooking and opened the thick door. A lanky brunet boy stood with his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans, rubbing a stain off of his puffer vest.

"Hello. My name is Marty. I am looking for someone…" he said.

The blonde woman beamed.

"I am afraid my stepdaughter is not home at the moment. But I'll let her know that you came by." She giggled.

"I'm looking for a man, actually. His name is Dr. Emmett Brown. He doesn't appear to be home. You're his neighbor, right?"

"Yes."

"Would you please give him this?" he inquired, offering a blue envelope that was unmarked.

"Certainly." She said.

She turned her face away to the timer that was beeping.

"Before you go, I must ask; what is your relation to him?"

"Oh…" he stammered.

"I'm his…grandson." He answered.

_Probably easier to explain_, he thought.

…

"Now, it's not rocket science." Doc explained.

Sarah lifted an eyebrow.

"All you have to do is drive an approximate standard ratio of 88 miles per hour, activating the cell's attractants, and therefore, releasing the Flux capacitator."

"I haven't even driven a car yet! How am I supposed to work this thing?"

"Alright, first, check your mirrors."

Sarah manually set her mirrors, as a dwarf appeared in it.

"Aggh! Hoggle! I'm trying to drive a time machine! I don't have time for that right now!"

"Fine. I'll come back later. But you have to tell me about this. It sounds intriguing. And Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Please calm down. You solved the labyrinth. How much harder can it be?"

Sarah smiled.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Goodbye."

"Now put it in gear !" Doc shouted in the passenger seat with Einstein in his lap.

Sarah slammed on the gas as colorful explosion sounds ensued.

She and Doc were forced back in their seats as a result of the time warp.

"Where…are we?" Sarah asked, gazing in wonder at the scene outside of the DeLorean. "And…when are we?"

…

The majestic Goblin King sat on his throne alone, his multicolored eyes gleaming with joy at the scene inside of the crystal sphere.

"My beautiful future queen, learning to control her royal carriage. How adorable!" Jareth said to himself.

He turned the crystal.

"One day, one day," he muttered.

He closed his eyes, clenching the crystal, imagining what could have been.

"Your Highness…may I come in?", the Head Goblin asked.

"Permission granted. What brings you here at this hour?"

"I have grave news, My Lord." The creature said, removing his hat.

"Tell me."

"Your kingdom…it's….deteriorating."

Jareth sat upright in his throne.

"What do you mean?"

The goblin hesitated.

"When..she..left, chaos happened. The labyrinth stopped moving. The fairies are gone. The Fireys are near extinction. We must do something, Your Grace."

"I shall see about that."

He turned to the crystal, seeing Sarah disappear/

"Sarah-mine?"

….

Author's note: I post my stories every Sunday before 5 Central time. Please rate! Love ya, readers!


	3. Chapter 3

Back to the Labyrinth

Chapter 3: Accidents

"Where are we? And …when are we?" Sarah asked, peering out of the DeLorean.

The scene around them was pure blackness. It was full of nothing. No sounds were heard. No colors were seen. Nothing was felt or smelled.

"It appears we traveled to the future of the Underground." Doc said.

Sarah was teary-eyed.

"So this…is all because…of me." She bawled.

"This was no accident. I brought you here to show you the direness of these circumstances, Sarah. Remember the room of mixed up stairways? You did that."

Sarah wept more.

"Jareth." She whispered.

"We must go help them. We must." Sarah decided.

They entered in the time and date: October 4, 1986, 6:50 p.m.

….

_Where is my skateboard? Ugh. I must have left it in Doc's car again._

"Hey, Doc?"

There was no answer.

"Doc?"

Marty shrugged his shoulders as he stepped into his former neighbor's garage. Seeing the board in the DeLorean's back seat, he opened the door, hitting his head sharply, making it bleed. Marty blacked out as he fell into the back seat.

…

"Great Scott! I must have left the door open carelessly as I fixed the Flex capacitor this morning."

He slammed it without looking inside the car.

"Now Sarah. The first thing you must do is put it in gear."

"Alright."

"Now, fix your mirrors."

"Aghh! Hoggle! I'm trying to drive a time machine! I can't…"

…and these words were all that he heard through what was left of his consciousness.

….

Sarah and Doc stood around the bed, staring at Marty as he finally opened his eyes.

"Wha..what happened?" he asked.

"You passed out in the back seat of my car. You tell me." Doc said.

"Ugh."

He clenched his forehead.

"I hit my head when I was looking for my skateboard. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Sarah."

"Great. Now where are we?"

"My room." Sarah explained.

"I understand that."

Marty looked at Sarah's calendar.

"No." he said firmly.

"No, no, no, no, NO! I will NOT be sucked into another time traveling disaster! Do you even know what I've been through? My own mother fell in love with me!"

Sarah looked repulsed.

"I don't think I want to know. All I know is that you're here, so you're stuck with us." Sarah answered.

Marty looked at Doc.

"You owe me. Big time."

….

The trio walked to the park.

"I should be acting here about now." Sarah whispered.

The younger version of the brunette ran by in a medieval white dress.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours. And my kingdom as great. My kingdom as great…darn." She trailed off, looking at the black clouds.

She picked up the book.

"You have no power over me. That's what it was."

The clock tower in the distance chimed.

"Oh no, Merlin! It's seven o' clock! We're late!" Younger Sarah exclaimed, picking up her book and dress skirt.

"It should rain now. I am going to my house. Follow me." Older Sarah said, holding a black umbrella over their heads.

It poured.

Sarah climbed the tree and opened her bedroom window.

"Come on! Hurry!" she said, helping them in.

The men hid under Sarah's bed first as she stole her copy of The Labyrinth from her white vanity table.

….


	4. Chapter 4

Back to the Labyrinth

Chapter 4: The Breaking

The younger girl ran into the room with tears in her eyes, slamming the door behind her. She quickly exchanged her dress costume for a sparkly white shirt.

"Where did I put that thing?" she asked herself.

She searched her bedroom for the missing book. Sarah peered into her cupboard of plushie toys.

"Lancelot! _Someone_ has been in my room again! Toby!"

She stormed out of her room to retrieve her belongings.

The trio, unbeknownst to the Sarah of the past, hid underneath her bed.

"Now what?" Marty asked.

"We wait until my parents leave." Sarah answered.

Doc groaned.

"My back. I'm not as flexible as you two adolescents. I need to stretch."

He did, making an uncomfortable _crack!_

Sounds from the bedroom across the hall came into the room.

A baby whined, a girl yelled, and rain tapped the window.

"Oh no! I'm about to wish for the Goblin King to take Toby away. Now what?" Sarah asked.

"We must follow you as quickly as possible without being seen." Doc answered.

"How?"

They stealthily watched as Jareth appeared inside of the baby's nursery.

"You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King!"

"…I have to get my brother back" she cried.

"What's said is said." Jareth said, crossing his arms.

"How are we going to get there?" Marty asked.

"Shh!", Doc and Sarah said in unison.

Time passed from Jareth and Sarah's initial meeting.

"…He's there, in my castle. Are you sure that you still want to look for him..?"

"Quick!" Sarah exclaimed.

Doc, Marty, and Sarah ran behind Jareth, behind the tree.

"Time is short. You have thirteen hours in which to solve my labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us…forever." He said, dissolving into the air.

She blinked and looked around.

"Well, come on, feet."

The three followed distantly behind.

Sarah saw Hoggle peeing into a pond.

"Sarah, there is one thing I forgot to tell you about." Doc said darkly.

"What is that?"

"You cannot let your other self see you. The results would be catastrophic."

"Well, what are we going to do? Find an invisibility cloak?" Sarah asked.

"That's a different crossover for another day. Anyways, I have another plan."

"Dare I ask what?"

He took out a peach.

"Explain. Please."

"It's quite a risk. Half of the peaches make you sleep and dream lucidly. The others induce invisibility."

"Alright then."

She bit into the peach.

"It tastes a lot sweeter than last time."

"That's a very good sign indeed."

"Hey, why don't we just fly to the castle, explain the situation to the king, and get on with it?" Marty inquired.

"Great plan, Marty. How will he believe us?"

And so the three heroes trekked into the castle with their flying car of science.

….

Jareth sat facepalming at the random, giddy joy of his goblins. He held his staff, beating his leg with is in frustration. His love was extremely intelligent. He was about to lose her, and his will to even go on being king. He just wanted her so badly- if he could only get just one kiss it would be worth these unbearable hours. Then suddenly a crash was heard from one of his castle windows.

Please rate or comment! Thank you for your support and dedication.


	5. Chapter 5

Back to the Labyrinth

Chapter 5: Persuasion

Doc and Marty stepped out of their vehicle cautiously avoiding the shattered remainders of the Goblin King's former windows. Sarah, now invisible, stayed inside for fear of not being able to see her feet. The puzzled Jareth stood up from his throne, wiping a golden lock from his face.

"What in the name of the Bog is going on here? Who are you people?" Jareth asked.

Doc smiled.

"Don't you remember? It's me. Dr. Emmett Brown. Your pal. You helped me get home, above ground."

Jareth tilted his head.

"No. I don't remember fraternizing with you. You're the first human I've seen down here since- well, eight hours ago. You don't happen to be related to that Sarah girl, do you?"

"Well we're neighbors. See, a month or so from now, you're going to meet the me from my past. I'll be doing a teleportation experiment. You will send me back home, advising me to live in her neighborhood for protection." Doc explained.

"Against whom?" Jareth asked disbelievingly.

"That part is a long story." Doc said.

"Of course." Jareth said, crossing his arms.

"Look, in three hours or so, you cannot, under any circumstances, let Sarah say these words." Doc said, writing them down on the back of a paper.

Jareth examined it.

"I don't believe you. You're trying to use some sort of propaganda technique to take my kingdom away from me. I won't have it. The last time a ruler did that was fifteen centuries ago, and it ruined our lands. Arrest them!" he ordered.

"No! Stop! We have proof!"a female voice shouted.

"Sarah? Where are you?" Jareth asked.

"Here."

She hugged him from behind, startling him.

"Why can't I see you?" he asked.

"I ate a peach, and this happened to me," Sarah explained.

He rolled his eyes, and threw a crystal at her, making her visible again.

"Oh my. It seems you've gotten prettier with age." He said unintentionally out loud.

She giggled.

"I still need to see that proof." Jareth remembered.

Sarah opened the trunk of the De Lorean and pulled out the clock with the 13 on top.

"You are going to give this to Doc as a Christmas present for his collection." Sarah said.

"What are you doing with that?" Doc demanded.

Sarah blushed pink.

"I was trying to wish on it to get back to the Underground." She answered.

"And so the truth finally comes out."Jareth said with a smirk.

"Yep" she answered.

"I knew it! I knew it I knew it!" Doc said, flailing his hands at the sudden confession.

Marty looked, looked away, and looked back again at the new couple smooching before awkwardly going to the car and tending to the wheels on his skateboard.

"Alright, now what?" Jareth asked.

Doc handed Jareth a blue envelope titled Do Not Open Until November 8, 1986.

"Take this. Also, do not forget to prevent Sarah from saying the words under any circumstances." Doc warned.

"I will." Jareth answered confidently.

"Should you need us…"Sarah said.

"I will call." he responded.


	6. Chapter 6

Back to the Labyrinth

Chapter 6: The Final Countdown

*12:58*

Jareth walked into the Escher room, dressed in white, praying internally.

"Give me the child."

"Sarah, beware. I have been generous up until now. But I can be cruel…"

"Generous? What have you done that's generous?"

"Everything! Everything you wanted, I have done. You asked the child be taken; I took him. You cowered before me; I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you!"

He paused.

"I am exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous?"

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city. And my…"

"Stop! Wait. Look, Sarah. Look what I am offering you. Your dreams…"

"…and my kingdom as great."

"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you. You could have everything you want."

"…kingdom as great? D-m. I can never remember that line."

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."

She paused at the tempting thought.

"You have no-"

But she was cut off by his lips.

Much to his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

"….idea how much I'd love to." She decided.

….

*later that evening*

"Hey, Doc! Come help me set up this tent!" Marty called from the box.

"No need."Jareth answered, tossing a crystal at the box.

Marty's mouth hung open.

"It's a Fae thing."

Sarah giggled at the campfire, talking to Hoggle in her compact mirror.

"And that's how that happened!"

"I still can't believe you're marrying my boss" Hoggle responded.

After s'mores and stories, they all were asleep in their tents by the time the clock tower in the parked chimed at 1:00 am.

….

November 8, 1986

Dear Jareth,

Please don't forget to give Doc his clock.

Thanks,

Marty McFly

…

Author's Note: That is the end to this little adventure. I am planning on writing another story soon- either the Phantom of the Opera or Hetalia: Axis Powers( an anime that personifies countries) Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this random idea of mine!:)

"Roads? Where we're going we don't need…roads"

-Dr. Emmett Brown


End file.
